S05E05
Summary * The Enterprise receives a distress signal from within Romulan territory ** The ship is the T'Kona, a Vulcan Tulsa-Halan-Class Freighter and thusly an old ship a long way from home *Satlek reminisces about earlier service - as a first officer on the U.S.S. T'Pau twenty years ago, escorting a Vulcan reunification group across the UFP/Romulan border and handing them off Romulan Subcommander Tolaris. * Beaming is impossible because of a cloud of vented drive plasma and communications are choppy - Satlek orders Kestra, Arvind and Robert Carson to take a craft across. **Kestra is given command of the away team, part of the responsibility of her recent promotion to full Lieutenant ** Satlek is reminded of his own first away team command, while he was a Lieutenant on the Galaxy-Class U.S.S. Venture and coming under fire during the Dominion War * The away team finds the Vulcans are trying to ships Romulan refugees back to the United Federation of Planets to claim asylum - the intercene conflict is making life difficult for certain racial, religious and ideological groups. ** The refugees get exciteable when they see Starfleet uniforms but are calmed down by one of their number. ** The damage to the ship is not from attack but wear and tear - the refugees are escaping in any vehicle they can get their hands on. * Jaheem Soto detects two Romulan craft arrive - a D'Deridex-Class painted in the colours of the Imperial Romulan State and a Vereleus-Class in the livery of the Romulan Republic - both of whom claim responsibility over the vessel and demand all other parties stand down. ** Contrary claims are made as to whether the refugees are genuine or not; whether the other side would arrest or kill them; and who has legal authority in this sector. Allegations over membership of terrorist groups like D'Eran State fly thick and fast. * The crew of the Enterprise can clear the transporter/communication interference but they can't repair the ship to be warp capable. Trying to tow the craft away or beam the passengers over would be obvious and could inflame an already tense situation. * Kestra verbally slaps the Romulan away teams down when they try to board the ship. * Soto, Caron and Satlek come up with an excuse to intervene - proving the T'Kona is still registered as a Starfleet vessel and thusly salvaging her and her contents (including passengers) is their legal right. * A battle breaks out between the two Romulans - the D'Deridex is smaller but in better condition and defeats the dreadnought. * The away team and the T'Kona's passengers are being beamed back as the ship takes fire and explodes... TO BE CONTINUED Details * First appearance of Starfleet New Atlantic-Class Runabout. * First appearance of Romulan Malem-Class Light Warbird, Vereleus-Class Dreadnought and Tiercel-Class Shuttle. * Satlek's military history is confirmed as being limited - he only served three months on a starship during the Dominion War before requesting a transfer back to Starfleet Academy and spent the rest of the war lecturing astrophysics. Satlek says this because: "I joined Starfleet to explore strange new worlds, not to carry out orbital bombardment". * The engineer of the T'Kona talks about the rise of D'Eran State and mentions that despite their limited territory with few shipyards, the group somehow has good access to materiel including factory-fresh starships. Either they have hidden facilities or a hidden backer. Category:Series 5